Ben 10 Wiki
Welcome to the ! in ben 10 reboot series ben found a amazing device called the omnitrix that allows him to transform into 10 incredible aliens the 10 aliens are (Four arms) (Heatblast) (XLR8) (Diamondhead) (Cannonbolt) (Upgrade) (Grey matter) (Overflow) (Wildvine) (Stinkfly) (Four arms is an alien that has four arms he can pull push lift punch hard which makes ben's strongest alien) (Heatblast is an alien that can generate intense heat including throwing fireballs and if he's in a fire problem that's where the action happens he can pass through fire because he's immune to fire which makes ben's hottest alien) (XLR8 is an alien that has two balls on his feet that allows him to run 500 mph so that makes ben's fattest alien) (Diamondhead is an alien that is made out of crystals he can make crystals appear out of the ground by slamming his fist on the ground he can form his hands into any crystal weapon) (Cannonbolt can form himself into a sphere and roll around like a ball so he can crash and smash) (Upgrade has liquid metal skin that allows him to upgrade technology like a machine or a vehicle his upgrades either make the vehicle fly or dig on machines he make them more powerful at there own job) (Grey matter may look small and useless and weak but sense he's small that mean's his brain is big so that makes ben's smartest alien) (Overflow can make water come out of his forearms and just like heatblast he can breath water so that makes ben's splashiest alien) (Wildvine has six vines two are his hands and four are on his back he either uses them to swing move or grab stuff) (Stinkfly can fly through the air with his wings and when his enemies least expect it stinkfly can make stinky goo from those two holes on his chest) and those omni-enhancements you see down there well in the last episode of season one of ben 10 reboot (omni tricked) in part 4 ben was used upgrade to enhance the omnitrix and some how upgrade has been sacrificed and has been replaced with a new alien (Shock rock) (Shock rock is an alien that is made out of energy and he can make any thing out of energy like a boomerang or a chainsaw and so that makes ben's shockeiest alien) his energy is so powerful that it gave all the aliens that hasn't been sacrificed enhancements those enhancements are being used the shocky way but there also there powers in there lineup (Omni-enhanced four arms has the same powers from his normal form but now that he's enhanced he has six fist two normal fist and four shocky fist but only on his upper arms his shocky fist can develop energy which makes him even stronger) (Omni-enhanced heatblast has the same powers from his normal form but he can develop energy and fly around with his energized jetpack which makes him even hotter) (Omni-enhanced XLR8 has the same powers from his normal form but now he has two energized bigger wheels and a mask so when he goes to fast that mask can protect his face and he has a supercharged tail than can go through almost anything which makes him even faster) (Omni-enhanced diamondhead has the same powers from his normal form but now he has a sword that can cut stuff and he has a laser cannon that focuses all that energy on him and blast it out) (Omni-enhanced cannonbolt has the same powers from his normal form but now he has a tank tread on his head that allows him to crush anything the he ends up rolling at but if he see's anything that's in his way that he cant crush that's why you see spikes on his head he just fires them out like missiles) (Omni-enhanced grey matter has the same powers from his normal form but now he has a bigger body so he can think and fight) (Omni-enhanced overflow has the same powers from his normal form but now he has two energized cannons that can make water and ice and gust of air) (Omni-enhanced wildvine has the same powers from his normal form but now he has four vines he still has his hands but the ones on his back has forged into two but there mixed with energy so he can either reach high or protect him self) (Omni-enhanced stinkfly has the same powers from his form but now he has shocky hands and he can no longer make stinky goo from his chest he now projects shocky goo from his mouth) Important articles Four Arms.png|Four Arms Heatblast.png|Heatblast XLR8.png|XLR8 Diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt Upgrade.png|Upgrade Grey Matter.png|Grey Matter Overflow.png|Overflow Wildvine.png|Wildvine Stinkfly.png|Stinkfly Omni-Enhanced Four Arms.png|Omni-Enhanced Four Arms Omni-Enhanced Heatblast.png|Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Omni-Enhanced XLR8.png|Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead.png|Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt.png|Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Shock Rock.png|Shock Rock Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter.png|Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Omni-Enhanced Overflow.png|Omni-Enhanced Overflow Omni-Enhanced Wildvine.png|Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly.png|Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Ben plus DNA =Four Arms.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Four Arms Ben plus DNA =Heatblast.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Heatblast Ben plus DNA =XLR8.jpg|Ben plus DNA =XLR8 Ben plus DNA =Diamondhead.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Diamondhead Ben plus DNA =Cannonbolt.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Cannonbolt Ben plus DNA =Upgrade.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Upgrade Ben plus DNA =Grey Matter.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Grey Matter Ben plus DNA =Overflow.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Overflow Ben plus Dna =Wildvine.jpg|Ben plus DNA =Wildvine Ben plus DNA =Stinkfly.png|Ben plus DNA =Stinkfly Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Four Arms.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Four Arms Ben plus DNA =Enhanced HeatBlast.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced XLR8.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Diamondhead.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Cannonbolt.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Shockrock.png|Ben plus DNA =Shock Rock Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Grey Matter.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Overflow.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Overflow Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Wildvine.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Ben plus DNA =Enhanced Stinkfly.png|Ben plus DNA =Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Four Arms and Omni-Enhanced Four Arms.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Four Arms) Heatblast and Omni-Enhanced Heatblast.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Heatblast) XLR8 and Omni-Enhanced XLR8.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (XLR8) Diamondhead and Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Diamondhead) Cannonbolt and Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Cannonbolt) Upgrade and Shock Rock.png|Upgrade and Shock Rock Grey Matter and Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Grey Matter) Overflow and Omni-Enhanced Overflow.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Overflow) Wildvine and Omni-Enhanced Wildvine.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Wildvine) Stinkfly and Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Stinkfly) 21.jpg|Four Arms (Action Figure) 22.jpg|Heatblast (Action Figure) 23.jpg|XLR8 (Action Figure) 24.jpg|Diamondhead (Action Figure) 25.jpg|Cannonbolt (Action Figure) 26.jpg|Upgrade (Action Figure) 27.jpg|Grey Matter (Action Figure) 28.jpg|Overflow (Action Figure) 29.jpg|Wildvine (Action Figure) 30.jpg|Stinkfly (Action Figure) 31.jpg|Omni-Enhanced Four Arms (Action Figure) 32.jpg|Omni-Enhanced Heatblast (Action Figure) 33.jpg|Omni-Enhanced XLR8 (Action Figure) 34.jpg|Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead (Action Figure) 35.jpg|Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt (Action Figure) 36.jpg|Shock Rock (Action Figure) 37.png|Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter (Action Figure) 38.jpg|Omni-Enhanced Overflow (Action Figure) 39.png|Omni-Enhanced Wildvine (Action Figure) 40.jpg|Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly (Action Figure) Four Arms and Omni-Enhanced Four Arms Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Four Arms Action Figure) Heatblast and Omni-Enhanced Heatblast Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Heatblast Action Figure) XLR8 and Omni-Enhanced XLR8 Ation Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (XLR8 Action Figure) Diamondhead and Omni-Enhanced Diamondhead Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Diamondhead Action Figure) Cannonbolt and Omni-Enhanced Cannonbolt Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Cannonbolt Action Figure) Upgrade and Shock Rock Action Figure.png|Upgrade and Shock Rock (Action Figure) Grey Matter and Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Grey Matter Action Figure) Overflow and Omni-Enhanced Overflow Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Overflow Action Figure) Wildvine and Omni-Enhanced Wildvine Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Wildvine Action Figure) Stinkfly and Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly Action Figure.png|Normal and Omni-enhanced (Stinkfly Action Figure) All of Ben's Aliens.png|All of Ben's normal aliens All of Ben's Omni-Enhanced Aliens.png|All of Ben's omni-enhanced aliens Ben 10 Normal aliens.png Ben 10 Omni-Enhanced aliens.png 66.jpg Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Four arms Category:Ben's aliens